


Священная проституция

by centrefolds



Category: History - Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: Эссе о развитии, распространении и содержании храмовой проституцииАвтор отставляет свое отношение к проституции и морально-нравственным устоям за кадромРабота была написана для WTF Ancient World 2018
Kudos: 1





	Священная проституция

К проституции можно относится по-разному, но она всегда была, есть и будет. Помните Помпеи? Замороженный во времени город. Любой автор художественного произведения, который отправляет своих героев в Помпеи, сталкивается с искушением упомянуть призраков прошлого. Там были жилые дома, рынки, лавки, места для общих собраний и, конечно, же, бордель. В одной книге я прочла о том, что на стене этого борделя есть надпись: «Люцилла извлекла выгоду из своего тела». Теперь вы тоже будете помнить Люциллу и, может быть, Помпеи и люди, жившие в Античность, станут чуть более человечными.

Относительно проституции существует множество разнообразных мнений. Например, Блох называет проституцию "необходимым злом". Согласно многим теориям, как устаревшим, так и заново ожившим, людям свойственен некий плюрализм в сексуальных отношениях. Он может проявляться как в виде промискуитета в первобытных обществах, так и в виде распространенности измен в браках. Разрушительная сторона проституции заключается в "болезненном общественном процессе антисоциального и антигигиенического характера" и является пережитком античной культуры. Проституция в современном мире дает полу-/не- легальную возможность "перебеситься".

В Древнем мире естественные проявления человека не считались происками дьявола, в отличии от Средневековья. Малиновский писал о первобытных племенах, в которых до достижения определенного возраста поощрялись любовные игры между подростками. По его мнению, подобная свобода способствует отсутствию привычных европейским культурам комплексов.

Предполагается, что проституция зародилась ещё до появления человека разумного, в форме обмена секса на еду. Мужчина оплачивал едой предоставляемые женщиной услуги. Есть даже статьи, в который говорится о том, что своеобразные формы проституции есть и у животных, например, самцы пауков дарят своим самкам подарки для продления сексуального акта.

Проституция в привычном нам виде, появляется в городском обществе, когда женщина освобождается от власти рода и может сама выбирать партнёра по сексу. По мнению ряда исследователей, сначала появилась ритуальная и гостеприимная проституция, имеющая культовое значение и только потом зародилась коммерческая. Но мне кажется, что несмотря на взаимосвязь этих явлений, они существовали скорее параллельно, чем переходя из одного в другое.

Во времена глубокой древности девушка, предающаяся свободной половой жизни, могла пользоваться особым уважением, как существо, посвященное первобытным богам. Не ограниченное проявление полового инстинкта считалось даже особой привилегией среди некоторых народов.

Проституция традиционно считается явлением сугубо женским. Между тем уже с древности существовали мужчины, играющие ту же роль.

Некоторые авторы, например, Кинси, предполагали, что мужская проституция была всегда распространена в таком же объеме, как и женская, но её игнорировали и не упоминали, как явление, слишком выходящее за рамки общественной жизни. Мне кажется, что рассказать другим о тайных знаниях естественный порыв человека любопытного. Гомосексуалы были всегда, и мы об этом знаем благодаря свидетелям очевидцев, которые, в желании рассказать миру сальные подробности, наверняка бы не забыли и о таком. К тому же, есть свидетельства о распространенности этого явления по всему миру. В Японии мужскую гомосексуальную проституцию связывают в основном с театром кабуки, где все роли играют мужчины. Если верить отечественным исследователям, публичные дома гомосексуалов в Японии просуществовали до середины 19 века. В библии, например, в Лев. 18, упоминается о том, что гомосексуальность была известна и связана с языческим поклонением Молоху. Предполагается, что во времена Античности в Риме мужская гомосексуальная проституция достигла такого расцвета, что была гораздо популярнее и более распространена, чем женская. В Китае, где, как говорят, проституция чрезвычайно распространена, она никогда не была сакральной. По всей видимости, это связано в первую очередь с особенностями их верований.

Мужчины гомосексуалы в глубокой древности часто были приближены к жрецам или посвящались в служение богам, потому что были особенными, отличенными от других, как бы отмеченными богами, но у этого не было такого повального распространения, как у женской храмовой проституции. В одной из статей, посвященных исследованию мужской проституции приводится интересная цитата хастлера: "мое ощущение - это как проводить с людьми терапию, так что я чувствую, что оказываю им вполне добрую услугу". Это очень близко к основе сакральной проституции.

Древние месопотамские тексты содержат упоминания о иеродулах-мужчинах, священных служителях, являющихся воплощением Думузи и эквивалентных ему персонажей: финикийского Баала, греческого Адониса, фригийского Аттиса, египетского Осириса. Общей для всех них является тема оскопления, смерти и спасения, возрождения богиней, возвращающей жизнь. Впоследствии эта тема находила свое отражения в мистериях, посвященных этим богам в разных странах. Считалось, что во время ритуала бог воплощается в теле иеродула или принимает его образ, для соединения с богиней.

В рамках данной работы мы не будем рассматривать религиозную кастрацию, трансвестизм и прочие созвучные вещи. Эти явления были и до сих пор существуют в некоторых формах. Остановимся только на истории Кибелы. У Зевса случились ночные поллюции из которых вырос гермафродит Агдистис. Он был очень могуществен, настолько, что другие боги его поймали, оскопили и сделали женщиной - Кибелой. Её возлюбленный Аттис, оскопил себя в порыве чувств. Родственные души нашли друг друга и породили культ, в котором жрецы в обязательном порядке совершали процедуру самооскопления. Или всё было по-другому. Есть множество историй о Кибеле, Агдистис и Аттисе. В Древнем Риме во время расцвета культа Кибелы мужчины, участвовавшие в мистериях иногда отрезали свои или чужие половые органы в религиозном экстазе. В тех же мистериях можно было лишится жизни за отказ участвовать в оргии, или за отказ участвовать в пассивной роли. После участившихся травм и смертей культ был запрещен. Сложно сказать, что было основной причиной, политика, деление власти среди жрецов или реальная угроза деструктивного культа.

Интересно упомянуть о том, что изображения половых органов и/или их почитание так же относилось к религиозной жизни. Искусственные фаллосы часто использовали для дефлорирования девушек. Мы так же можем вспомнить легенду о том, что Дионис, который, помимо прочего, был богом плодородия, по версии древних греков был изобретателем фаллоимитатора. Мы все видели фигурки женщин и мужчин с преувеличенными, гипертрофированными половыми органами. Мне кажется, что этот мотив или архетип проявляется до сих пор в различных художественных произведениях. Один из самых ярких и широко известных примеров - поздние работы Пикассо.

Храмовую проституцию некоторые исследователи считают институциональной, легальной, формой тяги к промискуитету. Половой инстинкт нашел лазейку в брачных обетах, связанных с имуществом и правом наследования. Она развивалась из значений плодородия не только как плодородной земли, но и как плодородного брака. Во времена священного брака жрица становилась избранницей для земного воплощения богини, в то время как правитель воплощал верховного бога, а их союз гарантировал плодородие и благополучие земле и народу. Есть множество примеров: в Шумере верховная жрица Инанны и монарх, в Греции во время фестиваля посвященного Гере пару составляли фигуры Зевса и Геры, аналогично Деметра и Ясион и ещё многие и многие.

Проститутками в некоторых странах становились вдовы или брошенные женщины. В Древнем Египте, у арабов, так же среди израильтян встречались так называемые бродячие проститутки. В Экваториальной Африке была распространена проституция с целью гостеприимства. Жен предлагали высокопоставленным гостям для их удовольствия, считая их такой же собственностью, как и рабов. В Финикии, Индии, на Тибете, в Китае, даже у народов Севера Российской империи, в Албании практиковался гостеприимный гетеризм. Мне кажется, что самая популярная теория, объясняющая подобные явления заключается в том, что это наследие группового брака, которое трансформировалось в верования о взаимосвязи гостеприимства и благополучия. В общем-то, во многих религиях Древнего мира боги приходят в дом в облике чужестранцев. Мы можем вспомнить множество мифов с этим сюжетом.

Геродот описывает один из примеров сакральной проституции в Вавилоне: каждая женщина, независимо от достатка и социального положения должна была прийти в храм Афродиты и отдаться первому чужестранцу, который будет готов заплатить деньги. Причем отказывать было нельзя, так же как и уходить из храма до логичного завершения процесса. Некоторые женщины ждали там годами.

Религиозную проституцию можно условно разделить на временную и постоянную. В первом случае девственница отдавалась божеству, как первому партнеру, хотя это могла быть и замужняя женщина. Принадлежащие к высшей аристократии римские матроны приходили к храму Юноны, чтобы совершить акт ритуальной проституции, если им нужно было получить откровение.

Во втором случае, институт храма включает в себя жриц, которые таким образом посвящали себя служению. Обычай совокупления в храме родился из желания соединить высшую точку наслаждения физического и духовного.

Храмовую проституцию можно рассматривать, как обряд женской инициации. Мужчина платил не за женщину, а за возможность участвовать в таинстве жертвоприношения. Не могу с уверенностью утверждать, что в этом не было обычной похоти, но читая истории о том, как это происходило нельзя не заметить глубокую веру участников в сакральность обряда. Да и в целом идея посвящения оргазма богу звучит очень захватывающе. Даже на уровне понятий. Не даром во всех возможных определениях слова оргазм речь идет о высшей степени удовлетворения, связывая это понятие с экстазом. Не говоря уж о повсеместном использовании в речи.

Наиболее известны представительницы постоянной храмовой проституции баядерки или девадаси. Они считаются повенчанными с божеством. Это было очень почетным занятием даже для знатных семей. Девушки жили и обучались в храмах, все доходы от их деятельности также поступали в храмовую казну. В Пури девадаси храма Джанганнтахи считались живым воплощением его супруги Лакшми, которая, в свою очередь воплощала процветание и благополучие. Девадаси, увешанные роскошными украшениями, танцующие и поющие в храме, буквально свидетельствовали о изобилии, которое дает богиня. С этим так же была связана сексуальная активность девадаси, поскольку это выражало не только удовольствие и благополучие, но и активную сексуальность замужней женщины. Религиозная проституция в Индии цвела пышным цветом. Ее можно проследить до времен Веды. По Блоху: половое сношение, согласно Ведам, являлось религиозным актом, который совершается во время жертвоприношения сомы, в закрытом месте. Кстати, законодательно ее запретили только в конце 20 века, если судить по современным отечественным исследованиям.

Есть свидетельства о храмовой проституции в Персии, Финикии, Индии, разумеется, Греции и Риме. Она была распространена по всему Древнему миру. Благодаря Геродоту мы знаем о том, что среди ливийцев, этрусков, фракийцев была распространена добрачная проституция, которой девушки зарабатывали себе приданное.

Из сочинений Кемпфера, путешествующего по Японии в 17 веке, можно узнать, что в это время там оставались отголоски сакральной проституции. В Японии божество, покровительствующее проституции — это Инари, при храмах в ее честь в древности были бордели, работницы которых ревностно служили своей богине. Но сколько в этом было сакрального единения с божеством в человеческом облике сказать сложно. Инари в основном была божеством плодородия. Причем интересно то, что в разных регионах её почитали как мужчину, женщину или андрогина. Традиционные спутники Инари - лисы, часто и сама Инари появлялась в облике лисы. В японском фольклоре были распространены истории об особой лисьей магии. Например, лисы могли превращаться в привлекательных женщин, соблазнять мужчин и даже, выйдя за них замуж, рожать здоровых детей.

Служительницы Инари, до того, как их обязали быть девственницами, подрабатывали проституцией. Особенно в период упадка веры. Несмотря на то, что Инари была связана с плодородием и рисом, в некоторые исторические периоды её храмы приходили в упадок. Жрицы вводили себя в транс ритуальными танцами, после чего божество входило в тело жрицы и лечило болезни, давало советы, совершало предсказания.

В Египте богиням Хатхор и Бастет поклонялись, становясь иеродулами на время. Как и в прочих культах, связанные с плодородием, соединение с богиней, давало плодоносную жизнь. Во время мистерий, неизменно сопровождающихся песнями и танцами, верховный правитель соединялся с верховной жрицей, обеспечивая развитие страны. Геродот говорит о том, что Египет первыми запретил совокупления в храмах. В некоторых источниках пишут о том, что в Египте фараон был буквально дитём бога и богом. Его сестра становилась невестой бога вместе они составляли священную пару. В нескольких храмах сохранились графичные фрески, изображающие зачатие и рождение божественного младенца.

Религиозная проституция упоминается и в Ветхом завете, что свидетельствует о том, что среди израильтян это было таким же распространенным явлением, как и во всем мире. В некоторых языческих храмах Иерусалима жрицы жили в уединенных кельях в В Иерусалимском храме женщины должны были жить в уединении в кельях. Они ткали одеяния для священных статуй, установленных рядом с алтарем (столбы, колонны, обелиски, фаллосы). В храме жили также и мужчины, в чью функцию входила дефлорация девственниц. В Израиле только что вступившие в брак женщины занимались проституцией в святилище, расположенном на вершине горы, в тени дубов и тополей. Пророк Осия говорит: "Вот почему ваши дочери продают себя за деньги, а невестки изменяют вашим сыновьям". В Палестине религиозные реформаторы изгнали проституток из храмов. Великая матриархальная богиня, чьими жрицами они являлись, создавала серьезную конкуренцию Яхве, мужскому богу. Деятельность проституток утратила ритуальный характер, тем не менее жрецы культа Яхве еще долгое время взимали подоходный налог с тех, кто продолжал заниматься своим ремеслом в непосредственной близости от святилища.

В Шумере храмовые проститутки назывались "надиту" и их положение в обществе было аналогично положению замужних женщин. Они были образованы, имели приданное, которым могли свободно распоряжаться, могли заключать сделки. В храме богини Иштар (Инанны) жили девушки, посвятившие себя богине, а сама Иштар порой называлась «куртизанкой богов», а её святой город Урук — «городом священных куртизанок». Вот как описывают мистерии с участием Инанны: «…У подножия храма теснится толпа, все взгляды устремлены вверх: там, на самом верху, куда ведет крутая лестница, свершится священный акт. Во дворах храмов собрались самые почетные граждане: дворцовые чиновники, надсмотрщики, военачальники. Под пение жрецов и жриц празднично одетый царь приближается к священному алькову. За дверями храма его ждет „богиня“. Жрица, которой выпало счастье играть роль богини, песней призывает жениха. Народ ждет. Жизнь всех этих людей зависит от того, что произойдет там, в святая святых храма, на роскошно убранном ложе, приготовленном для „богини“ и царя. Этим актом будет оказана помощь небесным силам, которые пробудят жизнь на земле. Оживут луга и поля, вырастет сочная трава для коров и овец, буйно заколосятся хлеба, созреют плоды на деревьях. Вот почему с таким благоговейным вниманием слушают собравшиеся пение жрецов».

Истинным божеством проституции у римлян был Приап. В сборнике похабных стишков Приапей, посвященных ему упоминается о том, что в качестве инициации проститутка должна быть первый половой акт совершить за бесценок во славу божества. Другой покровительницей проституции была Флора. В конце апреля проститутки приносили Venus erycina - жертву богине Флоре. Считалось, что она была проституткой и все свое состояние завещала народу.

В Греции первым, кто ввёл налог на занятия проституцией, был Солон. При нём же возникли первые бордели, основными работниками которых были рабы. Располагались они на окраинах городов и основными клиентами были моряки, купцы и неженатые молодые люди. Самые привлекательные и умные гетеры состояли в отношениях со знаменитыми общественными деятелями. Например, Аспасия, которая стала женой Перикла и превратила его дом в интеллектуальный центр Афин. У гетер были своеобразные права, например, они могли присутствовать на пирах вместе с мужчинами и вести с ними светские беседы, владеть собственностью и распоряжаться деньгами. Другой интересный пример Фрина, которая служила моделью для множества картин и статуй, изображающих Афродиту, музой для многих своих современников. Все восхищались ей и её красотой. Однажды она выходила из моря, олицетворяя собой рождение Венеры, собственно мистерии были единственной возможностью увидеть её обнаженной, так как Фрина была исключительно скромна. Но это, я полагаю, только подогревало интерес к ней. Она была настолько богата, что предложила за свой счет отстроить стены Фив.

Греческие храмовые бордели были во множестве городов и пользовались большой популярностью. Обычно они располагались вблизи крупных торговых путей, что обеспечивало постоянный приток клиентов. В Коринфе культу Афродиты служили тысячи сакральных куртизанок, и, кроме того, свободные женщины приходили заниматься проституцией с целью приобщения к святости. В Афинах храмы Афродиты посвятили гетерам Ламии и Леене. О храме Афродиты Порнеи в Коринфе Страбон говорит: «Святилище Афродиты было так богато, что имело более 1000 храмовых рабынь-гетер, которых посвящали богине как мужчины, так и женщины; и благодаря этим женщинам город становился многолюдным и богател; так, например, капитаны кораблей легко растрачивали здесь свои деньги, и отсюда идет пословица: «Не всякому в Коринф доступен путь».

На Кипре также существовали священные города Афродиты-Астарты — Пафос и Амафунт, о чем у Страбона мы читаем следующее: «Мидийцы и армяне почитают все священные обряды персов. В особом почете культ Анаитиды у армян, которые в честь этой богини построили святилища в разных местах, в том числе и в Аксилене. Они посвящают здесь на служение богине рабов и рабынь. В этом нет ничего удивительного. Однако знатнейшие люди этого племени также посвящают богине своих дочерей еще девушками. У последних в обычае выходить замуж только после того, как в течение долгого времени они отдавались за деньги в храме богини, причем никто не считает недостойным вступать в брак с такой женщиной... При этом они так ласково обращаются со своими любовниками, что не только оказывают им гостеприимство и обмениваются подарками, но нередко дают больше, чем получают, так как они происходят из богатых семей, снабжающих их для этого средствами»

В последнее время многие исследователи говорят о том, что жрицы Инанны, как, впрочем и девадаси/баядерки, не занимались ритуальной проституцией. Мне кажется, что они пытаются подогнать двусмысленные факты под современные нравственные устои. Но Древний мир уникален не только отсутствием медицины и гигиены. Их представления о морали и о вере были совсем другими. Даже ритм жизнь не соответствовал нашему. В условиях, когда секс становится священным, культовая сексуальность не может быть развратной. Это всё еще религия. И это удивительно!

Представьте себе просторный храм. Над входом сверкающие на солнце надписи. Лучи проникают сквозь небольшие окна и освящают пустое, темное пространство перед алтарем. Мы входим в святилище и видим жрицу. Она грациозно движется, зажигая масляные лампы. Её волосы слегка выбиваются из под накидки, еле слышен перезвон браслетов на её руках, запах мускуса от её косметики. Легкое шафрановое платье не скрывает гибкости тела. В полумраке она начинает свой танец под тамбурины и цимбалы, танец, полный любви и страсти. В экстазе она переступает через все границы, отдаваясь божеству и чужестранцу.

Совершение любовного акта освящается присутствием божества и является переходным, инициирующим, обновляющим.

Везде, где почитали богиню плодородия, любви и страсти святая проститутка становилась выразительницей интересов всего общества. На праздники в храмах совершались обязательные жертвоприношения богиням любви, которые давали жизнь. Культовая сексуальность жриц шла на пользу обществу не только в совершении жертвоприношений, экономических и социальных отношениях, но и в более простых ситуациях, примером чему можно считать эпос о Гильгамеше, в котором женщина привела Энкиду в человеческий вид и созвучная история о Ришьясринге. Наверняка, были и другие подобные истории, которые не сохранились или не попали в популярные источники. Зато сохранились письмена Шумера, в которых жрица богини Инанны рассказывает о своей жизни, о том, что её красота и чувственность дар богини. Когда Энхедуанна лишилась своего статуса верховной жрицы, она переживала от того, что утратила это, потому что перестала быть отражением богини.

Эпоха сакральной проституции, мистерий, храмов неизвестных богов прошла, как прошло и поклонение героям. Боги перестали бывать среди людей или люди их забыли, увлекшись прогрессом... Но это было удивительное время, поэтому Античность продолжает очаровывать тысячи людей по всему миру.

**Author's Note:**

> Список использованной литературы  
> 1\. Мужская проституция. Античность // Это жестокое животное - мужчина. Гитин В.Г. http://www.gay.ru/science/history/antique/prostit.html  
> 2\. Хороший подарок - залог долгой копуляции. А.Марков. http://elementy.ru/novosti_nauki/431733  
> 3\. Фрина // Жизнеописания прославленных куртизанок разных стран и народов мира. Анри де Кок. https://sex.wikireading.ru/9124  
> 4\. Иеродулия. Священная проституция. Фредерик Апфель-Марглен http://stavroskrest.ru/content/ieroduliya-svyashchennaya-prostituciya  
> 5\. Психологические исследования мужской гомосексуальной проституции. А.М. Максимов // Консультативная психология и психотерапия, 2011 № http://psyjournals.ru/mpj/2011/n1/36741_full.shtml  
> 6\. История проституции. Иоганн Блох. http://www.tinlib.ru/kulturologija/istorija_prostitucii/index.php  
> 7\. Скрытая жизнь Древнего Рима. Рабы и гладиаторы, преступники и проститутки, плебеи и легионеры... Жители Вечного города, о которых забыла история. Роберт Напп. https://coollib.com/b/367520  
> 8\. Гомосексуальная проституция как социальное явление: история и современность. М.С. Куликова https://cyberleninka.ru/article/v/gomoseksualnaya-prostitutsiya-kak-sotsialnoe-yavlenie-istoriya-i-sovremennost  
> 9\. Святая проститутка. Архетип вечной женственности.Нэнси Корбетт-Коуллз http://padaread.com/?book=99111  
> 10\. Секс и вытеснение в обществе дикарей. Бронислав Малиновский. https://www.e-reading.club/book.php?book=1016909  
> 11\. Японский фольклор. Маринус Виллем де Фиссер. http://japanalbum.ru/library/fisser/fisser.shtml  
> 12\. Шумер. Вавилон. Ассирия. 5000 лет истории. В. Гуляев. http://oldevrasia.ru/library/Valeriy-Ivanovich-Gulyaev_SHumer--Vavilon--Assiriya-5000-let-  
> istorii/47  
> 13\. История сексуальных ритуалов. Марсиро Ж. http://www.gumer.info/bibliotek_Buks/Culture/marsir/index.php  
> 14\. Сексуальная жизнь в Древней Греции. Г. Лихт http://www.gumer.info/bibliotek_Buks/History/liht/11.php


End file.
